


Stranger And Stranger

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-03
Updated: 2007-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the exploding squid that really pissed Ray off</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger And Stranger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slidellra (sli)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sli/gifts).



> Written for the LiveJournal Community ds_snippets
> 
> Notes: For Slidellra. Beta'd by the squidlicious and tentacle-y Simplystars.
> 
> Prompt: stranger

It was the exploding squid that really pissed Ray off.

If he was totally honest, Ray had to admit that it wasn't _entirely_ Fraser's fault. At least, that's what he kept telling himself as he rooted around in the trunk for his emergency kit. The kit which, since he'd been partnered with Fraser, contained towels and a change of clothes.

Ray grabbed a towel and tried to wipe away the layer of squid bits that seemed to coat every available surface on his body. While he was a fan of calamari and other squid-ish dishes, he was not keen on _wearing_ squid. After a moment, Ray gave _clean_ up as a lost cause and focused on toweling off the worst of the dripping stuff.

Looking across the parking lot, he spotted Fraser earnestly speaking with the aquarium director. Ray tapped his foot as minutes ticked by and the squid-slime started to dry. It itched and Ray was more than ready to jump into a hot shower.

Ray stuck two fingers into his mouth and let out a piercing whistle. "Fraser! Let's go!" He got into the car and started it up, fending off a sneak lick from Dief in the backseat.

Fraser climbed into the car. "There was no reason to be rude, Ray." Fraser's tone could only be called snippy. "The director wanted to convey the thanks of the dolphins to us."

Looking at him, Ray noticed that there were several squid tentacles dangling over the edge of Fraser's hat, like a bizarre fringe. He shook his head in disbelief. "I swear, Fraser, it just keeps getting stranger and stranger with you around." Carefully, he reached out and picked the tentacles off and stroked the line of Fraser's jaw with a finger. "But I love you anyway."

-fin-

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [For The Love Of Dolphins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6252) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan)




End file.
